Amor, Vinhos e Poema
by Aquarius Chann
Summary: Se nem uma maldição secular se atreve a separar Aldebaran e Mu, quem se atreverá?" Aldebaran e Mu Yaoi


**AMOR, VINHO E POEMA**

--Aviso 1: Essa é uma fic Yaoi Aldebaran e Mu.

--Aviso 2: Essa fic é uma história INVENTADA. NADA DO QUE FOI ESCRITO AQUI É VERÍDICO. NADA mesmo. NADINHA. TUDO INVENTADO. Todas as idéias foram tiradas da mente doidinha dessa ficwritter.

--Aviso 3: Cabernet Sauvignon é um dos melhor vinho que eu já provei!!

--Aviso 4: Espero que ninguém fique traumatizado com a LENDA TOTALMENTE INVENTADA e que eu não seja processada pelos fabricantes do vinho que usei D

Fic feita para o 2º challenge Aldebaran e Mu Yaoi. Demorei um pouco em publicá-la pois pensei seriamente se faria isso ou não. Resolvi publicar, já que me deu tanto trabalho criar a história do vinho...

--

**AMOR, VINHO E POEMA.**

Por Aquarius Chann

_(...) Muitas pessoas apaixonam-se muitas vezes na vida, mas poucas amam ou encontram um amor verdadeiro. Ou às vezes encontram e por não prestarem atenção nesses sinais, deixam o amor passar, sem deixá-lo acontecer verdadeiramente (...) _(1)

Alto, forte, muito musculoso. Moreno, cabelo comprido, abaixo da cintura, muito liso e com um brilho de se fazer inveja. Porte elegante, movimentos decididos e precisos, apesar de seus mais de dois metros de altura. Todos poderiam jurar que ele é muito desajeitado. Mas não. Sua habilidade manuseando essa afiada faca somente prova o contrário. Essas finíssimas fatias de pimentão amarelo ajudam a testemunhar a favor do moreno.

Terminou de fatiar os pimentões. Ele sorri. Sorriso sincero, triunfal. Sorriso largo, mostrando todos os perfeitos dentes brancos que iluminam seu rosto. Rosto com traços fortes, talvez indígenas, talvez roceiros, talvez pantaneiros. Não é possível distinguir e definir a etnia que se mistura e provoca uma divertida confusão nesse moreno.

Os olhos brilham. Olhos vidrados, atentos, felizes. Ele enxuga a forte mão no avental branco. Avental sortudo pois, junto com as demais peças de roupas, pode sentir de pertinho o cheiro pessoal desse moreno. Avental abençoado, pois contrasta com o chamativo tom moreno de sua pele, realçando ainda mais o perfeito monumento. Desço meu olhar para suas pernas. Olho as coxas. Grossas, bem torneadas. Fico com um ligeiro ciúme da calça preta que parece sorrir por estar grudada naquelas pernas-sonho-de-consumo. Suspiro.

Subo meu olhar para tentar acabar com o ciúme da calça e fico preso em uma certa parte de seu corpo: o quadril. Largos, acompanha majestosamente o conjunto. Mais uma vez a calça sorri. E mais uma vez eu desvio o meu olhar.

Ah! Suspiro. Única palavra para descrevê-lo? Perfeito! Sofisticado, no sentido mais amplo da palavra. Inteligente, gracioso, delicado, preciso... é sofisticado à sua maneira, do seu jeito, no seu estilo. Sofisticação única, que não precisou ser copiada e não precisa ser explicada para existir. Sofisticação pura que causa inveja e rancor. Mas ele não se abala com isso e continua com sua mágica nessa enorme cozinha branca e prata.

É fantástico como ele domina esse lugar. É fantástico como o lugar se ajoelha às habilidades dele. Do outro lado da cozinha, um jovem de cabelo lavanda assiste a tudo maravilhado. Não é a primeira vez que vê o show que o moreno protagoniza no palco-cozinha, mas ele ainda se encanta com tudo o que o moreno faz. Sempre como se fosse a primeira vez.

Ele apenas desvia o olhar por alguns momentos, quando resolve anotar algo naquele caderno de capa verde-musgo. Ergo o meu pescoço para tentar descobrir o que está sendo registrado. _"Quando encontrar alguém e esse alguém fizer seu coração parar de funcionar por alguns segundos, preste atenção. Pode ser a pessoa mais importante da sua vida". _

Foi nesse pequeno momento de distração, minha e do moço de cabelo lavanda, que o moreno largou o que estava fazendo para também tentar descobrir o que era anotado. Chegou devagar, de surpresa, tentou tirar o caderno das mãos brancas de dedos longos, mas o moço de cabelo lavanda foi mais rápido. Em fração de segundos, fez o caderno desaparecer para, meu espanto e do meu companheiro, reaparecer do nosso lado. Felizmente consegui abafar um grito de pavor. Mas eles pareceram nem perceber a minha cara de susto. Começaram a rir e se abraçaram. Durante o abraço, mais uma tentativa (novamente frustrada) do moreno pegar o caderno que estava ao meu lado. O caderno simplesmente sumiu! Sei não, mas começo a acreditar que o moço de cabelo lavanda e mãos brancas é algum tipo de feiticeiro. Aliás, eles eram muito comuns na minha época.

Terminadas as risadas, os dois se sentaram à mesa, um de frente para o outro. Eu, de lado, apenas observo. Sorrisos surgem enquanto, iluminados apenas por algumas lindas velas roxas, carinhos são trocados. Carícias aumentam e invadem os cabelos. Cena linda, dois namorados cabeludos acariciando o cabelo um do outro. Algo apita. O moreno sorri novamente, levanta e vai até o microondas. Retira de lá uma travessa e a coloca na mesa. Logo, um cheiro mais que agradável invade toda a enorme cozinha. Minha boca saliva. Olho para a travessa e, seja lá o que for que esse moreno preparou, está com uma cara e um cheiro ótimos! O moço de cabelo lavanda parece concordar comigo, pois seu sorriso está gigantesco! Esse deve ser seu prato favorito.

O moreno serve uma generosa porção do conteúdo cheiroso para o moço de cabelo lavanda, que não faz cerimônia e ataca a comida. Um elogio, seguido de uma palavra carinhosa é dito ao moreno, que sorri e lasca uma bitoca na bochecha do moço de cabelo lavanda, que engole outra porção da comida e sorri.

Logo meu companheiro entra em cena para completar esse amor gastronômico. Olho para ele e nós dois suspiramos. Nunca tínhamos visto tal cena. Começo a sentir uma dor no estômago, algo impossível de explicar. Inveja? Ódio? Alegria? Não consigo definir o que eu sinto ao ver tanto amor.

Amor... que ironoia... se eu estou aqui hoje é justamente por falta de amor. Amor sem interesse, sem disputa, sem obrigações... amor verdadeiro. Em vida, nunca soube o que era isso. Amor.

Minha história é triste. Pitoresca, medonha, assustadora... triste.

Tudo começou em 1734. O inverno estava começando a se fazer presente naquela pomposa região do Bordeaux, no sudoeste da França.

Cabernet Sauvignon era um lindo jovem no auge de seus 22 anos. Era bonito, rico, de um porte elegantíssimo. Fazia parte da mais alta sociedade francesa. Todas as famílias invejavam a fortuna dos Sauvignon. Todos tentavam, sem sucesso, se apoderar de pelo menos uma migalha do ouro em que os Sauvignon nadavam. Sim, eles nadavam em ouro. De onde vinha tanto ouro? Ninguém sabia. Mas todos sabiam que os Sauvignon tinham muito dinheiro. E o dinheiro comandava a nobreza daquela época. Eles desfrutavam do bom e do melhor. Nada parecia lhes aborrecer. Até que, em uma fria tarde de inverno, uma desgraça se abateu na mansão dos Sauvignon. O jovem herdeiro adoeceu. E, em menos de duas horas, todo o seu sangue havia escapado de seu corpo pelas inúmeras feridas que se formaram misteriosamente em seu esguio corpo. Foi uma morte lenta e muito dolorida.

A família ficou desesperada com todo aquele liquido vermelho escorrendo e manchando os caríssimos tapetes trazidos do Egito. Mas as atenções com o sangue logo foram substituídas pela atenção ao padre que chegara à mansão. Era preciso fazer o enterro do cadáver o mais breve possível, senão sua alma iria secar com o sangue que já começava a endurecer nos tapetes. Levaram o corpo para uma sala que serviria de velório e deram todas as suas atenções apenas para o corpo. Esqueceram-se do sangue.

Tomado de uma fúria incontrolável, o sangue ganhou vida. Continuou escorrendo pelos tapetes, desceu a imponente escadaria de mármore branco veneziano e alcançou o congelado jardim. E ali ficou durante todo o castigável inverno.

Logo a primavera apareceu, derretendo todo o gelo que se formara nas casas. Os raios do sol já começavam a esquentar e trazer cores às vidas das pessoas. Os Sauvignon, ainda abatidos com a morte do jovem, mal saiam de casa. Até que, um dia, uma das criadas entrou correndo na mansão, aos berros, chamando por seus patrões. Qual não foi a surpresa deles ao constatarem que, em seu imenso jardim, várias parreiras de uvas haviam nascido.

Mas como elas nasceram em pleno inverno? Era o que todos se perguntavam. E como as uvas conseguiram esse tom de maravilhoso vermelho? Era mais uma das dúvidas. Não se importaram muito com as estranhezas. Tomaram aquilo como um bom sinal de seu falecido filho.

Logo começaram a usar as perfeitas uvas para a fabricação de um vinho próprio. Como era de se esperar, o vinho, que levava o nome do jovem falecido, teve uma ótima aceitação entre os franceses e se tornou símbolo entre os nobres de berço.

Mas a felicidade não durou muito. Novamente o inverno chegou trazendo consigo a neve congelante e muitas feridas... as mesmas feridas de que o jovem Cabernet Sauvignon padecera. Quando o inverno acabou, acabaram-se também todos os homens daquela região da França. Foi uma catástrofe apocalíptica.

As viúvas, as jovens que estavam para se casar, as filhas, as netas, todas as mulheres choraram lágrimas amargas pelas perdas de seus homens. Lágrimas amargas e densas...

Não posso negar que sinto uma dor mortal ao lembrar da minha história. Saber que eu nasci graças a inveja de uma pessoa não é coisa de se orgulhar. Carregar o título de ser amaldiçoado também não é nada gratificante. Mas tem sido assim durante os séculos. Confesso que, por incontáveis vezes, desejei morrer. Atentei contra minha própria vida. Mas sempre falhei. Sempre algo acontecia e me "salvava" para que eu continuasse a cumprir meu carma. Carma, destino, tanto faz. Quando se vive uma maldição, não se é permitido ter esperança. Não se é permitido viver em paz. Morremos em vida. Vida essa que existe apenas como meio de tentar reconhecer e corrigir seus erros. Por que eu digo tudo isso? Porque eu sou fruto da inveja mortal de um ser humano. Ele se deixou dominar por esse sentimento a tal ponto que tudo lhe fugiu do controle. O resultado: uma morte lenta, agoniante e muito dolorosa. Mas, mesmo morto, ele não se deu por vencido. Achou meios para continuar com sua vingança.

De quem eu falo? Do jovem Cabernet Sauvignon. Por que eu me refiro a ele com tanto rancor? Por causa da inveja.

Inveja. Todos tinham muita inveja da fortuna dos Sauvignon. Todas as mulheres que se diziam apaixonadas pelo jovem Cabernet estavam apenas interessadas em sua honrosa fortuna. E o jovem herdeiro tinha inveja dos homens das castas inferiores. Tinha inveja pois eles sabiam o que era o verdadeiro amor. Amor sem interesse, sem mentiras, sem máscaras. E foi esse podre sentimento chamado inveja que destruiu a alma do jovem Cabernet. Como seu corpo não podia fazer mais nada de ruim pois estava paralisado por uma desconhecida doença, seu sangue saiu de corpo matando-o para poder dar continuidade à seu desejo de vingança. Assim, seu sangue se transformou nas belas uvas que foram usadas para a fabricação de um vinho. Logo o vinho fez sucesso e, quando o inverno voltou, todos os homens daquela região da França morreram com as mesmas feridas de Cabernet. Seu desejo de vingança estava completo.

E tem sido assim desde então. Através dos séculos, a inveja tem tentado, sem descanso, destruir o verdadeiro amor. Incansavelmente esse sentimento negativo tenta separar as pessoas que o amor une. É uma briga que atravessa os tempos e que parece não ter fim.

Pensava assim até poucas horas atrás, antes de ser trazido para essa casa pelo moreno.

"-Senhora, preciso de um vinho especial para hoje"

"-Tenho vários tipos de vinhos, de safras bem recomendadas"

"-Mas tem um que é perfeito para a ocasião. É um vinho tinto fino, seco, de cor rubi forte, com grande intensidade de aromas e sabores, inclusive de frutas vermelhas maduras"

"-O senhor não se refere àquele de lágrimas densas..."

"-Sim, esse mesmo. Cabernet Sauvignon"

"-Mas todos sabem que esse vinho é amaldiçoado!"

"-Hahaha, e a senhora acredita nisso?"

"-Claro! O senhor não? Esse vinho amaldiçoa todos os apaixonados."

"-Bem, então me dê três litros desse vinho. Vou provar que nada, nem ninguém, conseguirá amaldiçoar nem me separar do meu amado carneirinho"

E foi assim que eu vim parar aqui. Fui trazido pelo moreno para testemunhar o amor que reina entre os dois.

Acho que finalmente a maldição foi quebrada. Ela apenas seria quebrada quando eu testemunhasse os milagres que só o verdadeiro amor produz. E o que eu vejo entre esse casal é o amor na sua forma mais pura. O jovem Cabernet deve estar sorrindo agora. Impossível não sorrir frente a tanta ternura humana, tanta cumplicidade, tanto amor. Impossível alguém, em perfeito estado mental, ousar querer tentar amaldiçoar um casal que se completa e se ama tanto.

Agora eu pergunto: se nem uma maldição secular se atreve a separar Aldebaran e Mu, quem se atreverá?

--

Finalizada em 25 de maio de 2007

--

(1) Trechos do poema "Amor", do poeta Carlos Drummond de Andrade.

--


End file.
